nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocketslime 1 1/Archive 26
Admin stuff Hey, Rocket. I work on other wikis (as many users do) and I'm curious how you were able to make the Admins names bold and colored. Also, how did you get rid of the "added by" on the thumbnail images? http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png Profile – Talk – ' 21:09, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Cool. Thanks for the info. :http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 19:01, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Flower Town Wei-wow. Is this how it works, this is my first time. So, I am thinking about helping out on the Flower Town of the Streetpass Plaza, the job list especially. Am I allowed to help? 'Chaft (talk) 02:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Wei-wow. Now I am thinking about adding a job list to the Flower Town page. Just one thing, should I add the job description? I found that it took a lot of space and pretty much jumbled the chart. Do tell me, because for now, I am not adding that particular section to the chart. Chaft (talk) 01:37, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Whew! Done at last! Now the chart is ready for editing. Chaft (talk) 03:37, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Wei-wow, thanks for tidying up the chart. I'll also answer your question about payment. So in Flower Town, you need to submit a flower that the client wants, right? You get the base pay by satisfying just what the client says. In order to get a bonus, you need to submit a flower that satisfies not only what the customer wants, but also what Ms. Blossom, the owner of the Flower Power store, said as an advice. So take the first job where you need to submit just any flower. Ms. Blossom's advice, that is the secondary requisite, is to send in a flower that has round blooms. If you just send a non-rounded flower, you only get 3000G. Sending in a rounded flower nets you the 5000G bonus, making a grand total of 8000G. Hope that answers that question, I have to run the jobs a second time in order to get the exact payments for each jobs. Chaft (talk) 18:54, August 15, 2013 (UTC) OK, the #/5 represents how high the pay is. Obviously, 1/5 is the least and 5/5 is the most. Although, now I think about it, I don't think that #/5 will be necessary to the chart when the actual amount of currency is added. Perhaps when the actual payment is added, I can remove the #/5. Chaft (talk) 19:37, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Wei-wow. I looked at the flower list and realized that I am missing the seed structure and prices of flowers and seeds. How should I add them? If I just put them into the chart, it might get crowded. Could I make a separate chart with those information? I 'll need your opinion on this one, please. Thanks in advance. Chaft (talk) 04:09, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Wei-wow, I began the chart. What do you think so far? I will soon add more to the chart. For now, it is a start. Wikia Community Podcast Hey there Rocketslime! Just wanted to see if you'd be interested in appearing on Wikia's Community Podcast next Thursday? We want to spotlight the Nintendo Wikia, and would love to have you on the mic for a brief chat about Nintendo, their recent/upcoming releases, and the Wiki itself. We usually record in the afternoon, PST, though we might be able to move it around if you're not available then. We usually have admins call in on Skype, so you'll need to have that as well. Anyway, let me know when you have a chance! Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:47, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I see, I'll reach out to some other admins then. Thanks for the quick response! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:12, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Fanfic Cool! I write too as you know, but I can't remember your E-mail, so I can't send you my work. Would you consider adding me and my partner Mudkip to the story? Sheikah warrior (talk) 19:35, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Sent you my story, I hope you like it. As to the sprite.... *doesn't know how to make a sprite*.... well, I guess you can do that. How should I act? Well, Mudkip is my partner, obviously. I think I should be overdramatic and highly opinionated. Hot-tempered, perhaps. My character should be smart, and over-analytical. Maybe likes reading books. Just make me like me, but more dramatic. You can do it! Sheikah warrior (talk) 21:05, August 15, 2013 (UTC) WAIT.....am I Sarah....!?!??! Either that or She stole my partner. I was kinda hoping I could be a guy..... Sheikah warrior (talk) 19:28, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, my mistake. Must have missed the swapnote. I'll check for it. Did you get Survival, BTW? Sheikah warrior (talk) 19:40, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Survival is the story I sent you on your E-mail Mr. Excaliber Z. Check your swapnote BTW, I just sent a reply. It all sounds great. I love my character. Can't rembember who Alice is though. I'll look her up. Romance side-plot? :P Anyways, can't wait to read this. Sheikah warrior (talk) 20:01, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I just realized you're written 4 chapters and I've read them. It's good! The script format is interesting. Fair warning, I've already started shipping your characters, most notably Lucy and Zoren. That sunset scene was just BEGGING for shipping... Sheikah warrior (talk) 20:15, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm shipping Lucy and Zoren (I'm REALLY shipping them), a little bit shipping Sam and Sarah (not really, but Lucy and Zoren is SERIOUS shipping) and I'm also shipping Librarian and Alice (How can I NOT ship them?) Sheikah warrior (talk) 13:04, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm shipping them based on what you told me in the swapnotes. As to what you've just said about My LibrarianXAlice I have but one snappy response: Sheikah warrior (talk) 13:50, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Edited: Sheikah warrior (talk) 13:52, August 20, 2013 (UTC) You'd better stop blowing holes in my ship. Also, I can tell you're shipping Zorcy just as much as I am. "None of you are dating, right..?" "...................uhm......no.........." "......................no..........." Zoren+Lucy! Sheikah warrior (talk) 14:33, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Replied to your E-mail. And if you're hinting what I think you're hinting, you just shot a VERY big hole in my librarianXAlice ship. :( not happy about that. MY SHIP! It's sinking like the titanic.... Sheikah warrior (talk) 16:27, August 20, 2013 (UTC) *cries* MY SHIP! MY BEAUTIFUL SHIP! I WONT LET YOU SINK! PLEASE DONT SINK! *cries* Sent you an E-mail ;P Sheikah warrior (talk) 16:54, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Are you SURE that transition is awkward....? I can't think of any good, non-filler to put there. the *** denotes time passing.... Sheikah warrior (talk) 18:21, August 20, 2013 (UTC) It's good, but I'm still trying to stop my ship from sinking..... Sheikah warrior (talk) 19:15, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright, not so bad. No holes blown in my ship. Unless Silver's going to blow a hole in my ship. Yes I suppose I'm a bit annoyed that my Zorcy ship was about to set sail and some green girl ruined it. That ship better set sail soon! Sheikah warrior (talk) 13:33, August 21, 2013 (UTC) A. If I figured out that that was how the news was filmed, my whole life would be a lie. 3D models!? Not real people!? I love the way you did that. I'd probably freakout if I found it out :P B. I call this part "Sam ruins a perfectly good shipping" as you may have guessed, I've started shipping Sancy. Oh my God, don't even tell me that that's like shipping Crodellia.... ugh, I bet it is! CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU SINKING ALL MY FAVOURITE SHIPS! C. I heard Canalclave library! WE KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! Time for ME! Sheikah warrior (talk) 13:46, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I never said Yancy was done in the story. I simply said that I had a feeling I was shipping another failure :P Sheikah warrior (talk) 14:12, August 22, 2013 (UTC) A good chapter, I do like it! Mudkip's a weakling though, mine better be stronger :P I do like that my SamXYancy ship seems to be doing well. This, however, makes me question why my original LibrarianXAlice ship can't happen. My previous reason was that Alice and Sam would fall for eachother. This is now (happily) inaccurate. Sheikah warrior (talk) 14:32, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Whoa....whoa...whoa....what's going on!?!? EXPLAIN YOURSELF! Is Alice like the magical ghost or something...? Or is it Silver. Is HE sinking my ships!? What chapter do I show up in? Sheikah warrior (talk) 19:51, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Cool. You didn't explain yourself though. I've done so much research on Deadly Nightshade, it's not even funny. Atropa Belladonna. Ugh, friendly tip, don't ever eat it :P I had a character eat it, hence my need for research. I send you it once I write a little more. Sheikah warrior (talk) 20:26, August 23, 2013 (UTC) My dear friend, had you eaten even two berries of Deadly Nightshade, you would most likely be dead right now. If you weren't dead, you'd be having terrible hallucinations. Seriously though, you'd be dead. it only takes two or three and you're out. Sheikah warrior (talk) 21:42, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Besides Sylvia, who else do you have? I can help if I know the other. Sheikah warrior (talk) 00:16, August 24, 2013 (UTC) HOLY (CENSORSHIP)! I know who the admin is! It's *****! Anyhow, it sounds like they're all based on manipulation, and they're all female. One manipulates via machine. One via emotion. I was thinking (and you may not like this) that the last one should manipulate with sex appeal. Maybe she can be very flirty, kissy, think Elle from my story. I think that she would fit in well. Well there's my idea. Sheikah warrior (talk) 17:14, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'm not sure I know what you mean, but If I do, then here's my ideas. Perhaps she could have a purfume that increases her attractivness to others? Like when they smell her (awkward wording), it's much easier to manipulate them. Thoughts? Sheikah warrior (talk) 20:10, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Looks great! The lipstick sounds awesome too! What sprite is mine? He looks pretty much perfect. Also, I see I have a Ralts. Is there anything that made you choose that particular Pokemon? There's 600+, so it makes me think you have a cool reason for picking Ralts as my partner. Sheikah warrior (talk) 13:11, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Cool, that makes sense! IS evolution temporary....? Sheikah warrior (talk) 14:50, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Yup, I don't really use google + but I got bored and saw you were available for friending. So, I friended you. Loving your story so far, by the way. Sheikah warrior (talk) 15:08, August 27, 2013 (UTC) That was pretty funny. Well done Nintendo! Sheikah warrior (talk) 15:31, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Shadowgate 64 Hi! Could you please make a template for Shadowgate 64? Here are some stuff you might need to know: Developer: Infinite Ventures Publishers: Kemco Released: *NA May 31, 1999 *PAL July, 1999 *JP August 13, 1999 *Platform: N64 *Genre: Adventure *Ratings: E Thanks! Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 01:59, August 28, 2013 (UTC)Bibvahoopy2 Spotlight Request Hi. Nintendo wiki looks really good and very comprehensive. The only issue I see is that over 4000 pages (more than 1/3rd of your content) is in your stubs category. Please make some effort to clean that out so it only has about 2400 pages or less -- its nicer to read a website that doesn't claim every 3rd page is a stub... Let me know when you've sorted those out and I'll check again. -- Wendy (talk) 04:20, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Shadowgate 64 Hey, I've been the one editing all the Shadowgate 64 pages, and I realized I made a mistake. I need your help changing the pages "Kaitlyn" and "Kaitlyn's Grandfather" to "Kaitlin" and "Kaitlin's Grandfather". Sorry about that. That was a spelling error on my part. Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 23:01, August 28, 2013 (UTC)Bibvahoopy2 Hi! I found a spelling error. In Shadowgate 64: Trials of the Four Towers, the character Del Cottenwood's name should be spelt Del Cottonwood. Project Hylian Creed Hello Rocketslime 1 1, I am Tim. I am the last day start with a petition on Change.org and a webpage on Facebook, I call this action Project Hylian Creed. For more clearly about this, for the webpage on Facebook, you can click here and for the petition on Change.org itself, you can click here. Anyway, I want to ask you for your help with this. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 11:46, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat module The chat module stopped working! I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 02:50, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Question Could you give me a link to the forum containing the information on rating pages? I can't seem to find it. Oh, and btw, did you want to stop using the "X" rating? Someone told me you did. Just wondering. Thanks, Jumpman98 (talk) 13:39, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks dude. Jumpman98 (talk) 13:35, October 18, 2013 (UTC)